You Never Knew You Were Protected
by Peeta's a stalker
Summary: Loving her from a distance has been difficult. But I've done it for eleven years. When she and I are reaped, I know I must protect her. Leading to the ultimate sacrifice. Basically, Peeta's take on the Hunger Games. This is my first fanfic, and I'm only thirteen so no swearing please. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, as long as it's nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did would I be writing fanfiction? I don't think so. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

"Peeta Mellark you come downstairs right now or you are gonna get it! "

I roll my eyes. I love my mother, but she has to be one of the most irrational people I know. She wasn't always that way though. When my sister was reaped, and never came back, my mother changed. So did my dad. He used to be outgoing and happy. Now, you could barely get a word out of him.

I hate the Capitol.

As all the people in District 12 gather in the town square, I know we are all hoping someone else will get reaped. The Hunger Games is celebrated in the Capitol as a month-long holiday. Here, in the districts, it is a month of punishment. Our district escort, Effie Trinket, comes out on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. " To the Capitol, our favor is to be picked. Here, it's to live through the dangerous 7 years when you are eligible to be reaped.

She goes on, but I just ignore her.

"Ladies first!" This gets my attention. The reaping begins.

"Primrose Everdeen! Where are you sweetheart! Come on up!" Oh no. This is bad. That girl is Katniss' little sister, and she's only twelve. This was her first reaping. It can't get any worse.

"No! Prim!" Katniss is desperate. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Oh. I was dead wrong. It can get worse. Much worse. I never even spoke to her. And now she's never gonna come back and her family will starve. This shouldn't have happened.

"Well! Isn't this exciting?" Katniss looks ready to cry. She sees all of District 12 staring at her and changes her mind. Then, slowly, we give her our goodbye sign. The one that means she is loved, special. To me she always was, but now all the district thinks alike. What you did will never be forgotten, it says. You will always be special.

"Now for the boys!" She swishes her hand around the ball for awhile, until she finally picks the slip. "Peeta Mellark!"

Well there goes my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After we are escorted to the justice building, my parents come to say goodbye. My mother is excited. "We might finally have a victor! She's a survivor that one!" Did I hear that right? I know katniss is good, but did she just rank her above me? Her SON? She didn't even seem to care that I was going. To be slaughtered. Did she care? I gave up trying to understand her years ago.

"Peeta", my father says. In it are all of his emotions. Love, fear, pain.

"I love you too. I'll miss you. If I don't come back..."

"No, Peeta. Of course you will come back. You will come back because Mrs. Racter still needs her cake. " He's trying to convince himself. We all know I'm not coming back. I already promised myself I'll keep Katniss alive at all costs. I love her.

"Here, take this with you, as your token." He hands me a little ball of hardened dough. Not even edible anymore. But I know this is exactly what he gave Cassida when she was reaped.

We sit there in silence, until I break it saying, "Dad, you know I love katniss right?" He nods very slowly. "Well, she feeds her family. Without her they will starve. Please watch after them. Please?" He nods again. "Thank you. " He stands up and takes my mother's hand. "Finally! I was getting bored." Wow, that stung. I can't believe she said that. I'm going to die, and she's concerned about her entertainment. Nice of her.

When my brothers come in, they're serious for once. Asher gives me a thoughtful look, as he always does, before speaking. "You're keeping her alive, aren't you. " I nod. It wasn't even a question. More like a statement. "Peeta, you could live. You could come home. And you're giving it all up for a girl you've never spoken to." Another statement. "Well Peeta Bread, I'll miss you." I smile at the old nickname. "I'll miss you too Asher."

Then I look at Zander, who gives me a small smile. "I'll miss you too. I should've volunteered. Its my fault you're sitting here."

I shake my head. I could never stand watching that.

You're an awesome brother. I love you Peeta. " I nod and give him a hug. It's about then I start crying. Wonderful. Zander and Asher leave, and I'm left in peace.

Well, until Delly comes in and starts crying.

"Oh Peeta. You're my best friend. You can't leave me. How could they do this to us?"

"I know Delly. I feel the same way. But, I guess I'm glad it's me and not some little twelve year old. And who knows. Maybe I'll come back." I feel really bad lying to her. But she can't know what I'm planning, or I would never even get to the arena.

She nods and goes to leave, but turns back around and kisses my cheek. "I love you like a brother Peeta. Don't forget that. And I'll be watching you. Good luck"

I watch her leave. Now, I'm completely alone. Until the peacekeepers come back and escort me to the train. And we're off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm not gonna do a disclaimer for every chapter. It's just a waste of time. So I hope you like the story. please review because I would like to see how you guys like it. Stay whatever you are!(because how do I know you are lovely? What if you're a guy?)**

They do something to me called "waxing". Which basically means painfully ripping off every square inch of body hair I have. EVERYWHERE. Then they shave me with some sort if razor. It's a lot more high tech than the one i have at home. Once I'm shaved, my prep team squirts some sort of gel on my face. When I ask, they say it will stop stubble from growing back. Apparently beards aren't well liked by sponsors.

My prep team is made up of three girls. Well, at least I think they are girls. With all the makeup the citizens of the Capitol wear, it is kinda hard to tell. Three giggling girls who only care about how they look. Like all the girls at school. This is why I love katniss. She's not shallow. So now, as I stand here (buck naked!), I wait for my stylist. And the prep team won't stop staring at me. I'm rather uncomfortable here.

"Hello Peeta, my name is Portia, and I'll be you're stylist. My partner Cinna will be Katniss's stylist. Now, I will order lunch and we can continue our little chat."

In District 12, she would be considered strange. But, compared to others in the Capitol, she's actually pretty normal. And kinda pretty. With darker skin, amber eyes and chestnut hair that I don't think she changed. The only things I can see that she changed about herself are her face and arms. Her face has some makeup and her arms have long tattoos curling down them. I decide to like her. Then again, I do like pretty much everyone I meet.

"So, Peeta. You're a pretty handsome boy, and you seem strong. Cinna and I have decided that we are tired of seeing the District 12 tributes dressed as coal miners. It does nothing for you, as it is ugly and overused. So we decided to focus on the coal itself. And you burn coal, right?"

I nod, not knowing where she is going with this. And then it hits me.

"Oh", I say. "I'm gonna be lit on fire? Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous? I am supposed to go into the arena alive you know."

She nods, understanding what I'm saying. "It's ok Peeta. The fire is a synthetic concoction that Cinna and I perfected over the last few months. It is perfectly safe."

Even though I'm still not sure, I go along with it. After all, maybe it will get Katniss sponsors. Portia pulls out a black leather jumpsuit with a cape covered scraps of fabric in red orange and yellow. I'm guessing this is what she meant when she said artificial flames. Then she pulls out a matching crown and explains to me that they were soaked in the special concoction, so that when Cinna lights them on fire, they actually light on fire. I dress, and she adjusts my makeup. When I look in the mirror though, I still look like me. She just hid some things that weren't that attractive. She takes me out to see my teammates, and when I see Katniss it takes all of my will not to drop my jaw. Because she is, in a word, gorgeous, stunning, everything. Yet she still looks like Katniss.

We climb into the chariot, and Portia and Cinna adjust our cape and body stance. Katniss leans over and whispers in my ear, sending chills down my back. "What do you think about the fire?"

I grit my teeth and say," I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine"

"Deal. I know we promised Haymitch we would do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch anyway?", I say. "Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?"

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame." I'm sorta shocked. Because this is Katniss Everdeen. I have seen her laugh twice in eleven years, and she just made a joke and is now laughing hysterically. Then the music begins and we shut up. After District 11 pulls out, Cinna comes up and lights our capes on fire. I gasp, but it's actually kind of tickly. He lights our crowns and leaps off of the chariot.

"Peeta! Grab her hand!" Cinna screams.

"What's he saying?", katniss asks.

"I think he said for us to hold hands", I reply barely containing my excitement at the idea. We look at Cinna, and he gives us a thumbs up. Then we ride out the door, and enter the city. We are greeted by people shouting our names. I see myself on the big screen, and I look like a god. Katniss's name is being called out by every Capitol citizen. They want her kisses, and she blows them many. I_ want one too, I think_. Katniss looks down at our hands, and tries to let go. "No. Don't let go of me. please. I might fall out of this thing.", I plead. And it works. She regains her grip on me and we travel to the president's mansion. There he gives a speech I don't pay any attention to, and we ride back to the stable.

Portia and Cinna extinguish our flames, and I turn to katniss, determined to speak to her.

"Thanks for keeping a hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there." _Great_ _Peeta, now she thinks you're a wimp. _

"it didn't show, I'm sure no one noticed"

_Quick! Get a compliment in there!_

"I'm sure they didnt notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." Then I smiled at her.

_Nice recovery!_

I expected a smile, but instead she stands on tiptoe and kisses my cheek.

_Yes! it's about time._ And my heart skips a beat.

**Not bad Mellark, not bad. Hope you liked it, because it certainly took awhile! Review and tell me what you thought**.


	4. Chapter 4

After our first dinner in the Training Center, an Avox came and set a spectacularly decorated cake. Then she lit it on fire. Katniss looks up at the girl.

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa- oh! I know you!"

_No you don't Katniss. Take it back!_

Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia are looking at her. Effie is the one to speak.

"Don't be ridiculous Katniss! How could you know an Avox? The very thought."

"What's an Avox?", Katniss asks.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue out so she can't speak.", Haymitch says. "She's probably a traitor if some sort. Not very likely you'd know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order. Of course, you don't really know her.", says Effie.

"No, I guess not, I just-", Katniss stammers.

_Quick Peeta help her!_

I snap my fingers. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly."

_Ummm no. _

Delly Cartwright is a pasty faced girl with blonde hair who also happens to be my best friend. But Katniss jumps on my decision.

"Of course that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair."

"Something about the eyes, too.", I add.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is. And yes the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially for your fiery debut", Cinna announces.

After we eat the cake, we go into a sitting room and watch the opening ceremonies. While some of the other tributes look okay, we look fantastic, and have probably already taken most of the sponsors.

"Whose idea was the handholding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's," Portia replies.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion. Very nice.," says Haymitch.

Rebellion? That was rebellion? Then I think of the other tributes who refused to even notice one another. Katniss and I looked like a team.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grownups talk."

Now is the perfect moment to ask her about the Avox. When we reach her door I lean on the frame, demanding her attention.

"So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her look alike here." She'll know what I mean. Katniss is pretty smart. She hesitates. I wonder if the Avox brings up some sort of scary memory. "Have you been on the roof yet?" She shakes her head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud though."

"Can we just go up?" She asks.

"Sure," I say. "Come on."

I take her up to the roof and watch her reaction. It is a beautiful view, and it completely shocks her. I walk her over to the edge of the roof, and say, "I asked Cinna why they let us up here. Weren't they afraid that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?"

"What'd he say?"

"You can't." I hold my hand out to the force field on the edge of the roof. It zaps my hand and I can't pull it back fast enough. "Some sort of electrical field throws you back onto the roof."

"Always worried about our safety," She says. "Do you think they can hear us?"

"Maybe. Come see the garden." I know that in the garden are hundreds ofwind chimes, and they won't be able to hear us. I look at her, and she begins. She reaches out with her long delicate fingers and examines a flower.

"We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game."

"You and your father?" I hope it was, because if it wasn't, that meant it was-

"No, my friend Gale." I knew Gale. Tall and handsome. He was in love with Katniss but she couldn't even tell. "Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it." I'm pretty darn positithey that they were. "The hovercraft appearled out of nowhere. I mean one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down and caught the girl. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up too. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing happened."

Wow. That must have been awful. Watching that and not being able to do a thing about it. I can't imagine what would have happened if the people inside the hovercraft had seen them. Katniss would probably be the Avox serving me. I can't imagine that.

"Did they see you?" I ask.

"I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock," she replies. And the. She starts shivering. I feel so guilty because I have a feeling this isn't about the wind up here.

"You're shivering," I say. I take my jacket off and start to wrap it around her shoulders. She starts to take a step back, but ends up accepting the jacket. I button up oe of the buttons by her neck. "They were from here?" She nods. Oh boy. that adds a whole new layer to this story. They would have had everything here. Why would they want to leave?

"Where do you suppose they were going?"

"I don't know that. Or why they would leave here."

Before I think I blurt out, "I'd leave here."_ Stupid! Come on Peeta you know better than that. Cover! It's the only thing you're good for! "_I'd go home now if they let me. But you've gotta admit, the food's prime." Good. Now they just think I'm a scared tribute. I've had enough of the roof.

"It's getting chilly. We better to in." After we enter, I question her about Gale. Turns out they're not related. And he came to say good bye to her. Great. My chances with Katniss Everdeen sink even lower.

"Yes, he came to say goodbye. So did your father. He brought me cookies."

This I know, but I don't let her know that. I feign confusion. "Really? Well he likes you and your sister. Sometimes I think he would rather have a daughter than a houseful of boys." I decide to mention her mother. "He knew your mother when they were kids." This probably surprised her. But she says, "Oh yes. She grew up in town." We reach her door, and she takes off my jacket. "See you in the morning then."

"See you." And I walk away, back to my man-eating bed. I plop down and think about what she said. Why would the Avox run away from here? They have everything here while we in the districts starve to death. It's about time someone out Snow in his place. And that's another wonderful part to my plan. Keeping Katniss alive means dying. But I'm not playin Snow's game the way he wants me to. I sigh and go to sleep. Synonomous with having another nightmare.

_Katniss runs through the woods, desperately trying to reach me. A hovercraft appears above us and she looks up. Snow is standing there, and he throws down a spear, which impales her. He starts to laugh, and he pulls her up. "Peeta!" She screams my name, and then blood starts to spurt everywhere. _

I wake up. A sleepless night. One if many to come Im guessing. I sigh, and lay down, looking for pictures in the wall.

**There wasn't really much you could do with Peeta's thoughts in this part of the book. I tried my best, so I hope you like it. Any suggestions are appreciated. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hundreds of people have read my story. One person has reviewed. And that leaves me wondering if you people like it or not. Which then leaves me thinking I did something wrong. So make my day and review. Here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

**-Me. **

Chapter 5

I wake up and throw on the clothes left on the edge of my bed, and meet Haymitch in the hallway. I say hello, he grunts. In silence, we walk into the dining room, where Katniss has already started eating. Sh. is wearing the exact same thing I am, but she looks pretty in her outfit. We eat in silence, and then Haymitch pushes back his plate. "So let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

I'm not getting out of this, so honestly, I couldn't care less. It's up to Katniss.

"Why would you coach us separately?" She asks.

"Say if you had a secret skill you didn't want the other to know." Ha. Secret skill. If only I could bake my way out of this one. I look at Katniss. "I don't have any secret skills. And I already know what yours is. I mean, I've eaten enough if your squirrels." And I have eaten many of her squirrels. All of them were shot straight through the eye.

"You can coach us together," Katniss says. I nod in agreement. Whatever Katniss wants.

"All right, so give me an idea of what you can do."

I almost laugh. "I can't do anything. Unless you count baking bread."

Apparently he doesn't. But then I hear Katniss say that she was only all right with a bow and arrow. She is being so stupid.

"She's excellent," I say. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never peirce the body. She hits everyone in the eye. It's the same thing with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer."

Then,and this is the funny part, she says, "What are you doing?" And she's suspicious! I'm helping her and she's suspicious. That's Katniss for you. She never accepts help.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you be has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

"What about you?" She retorts. "I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred pound bags of flour. Tell him that. That's not nothing."

"Yes and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags if flour for me to through at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't."

"He can wrestle," she tells Haymitch. "He came in second place in our school competition this year."

Is she really that stupid? I'm trying to talk myself down so Haymitch focuses on her. Why can't she see that I'm trying to help her?

"what use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?"

"There's always hand to hand combat. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" This scares me. I don't want her to talk like this. I don't want her to die.

"But you won't. You'll be living in some tree eating raw squirrel and killing people with arrows. When my mother came to say goodbye, she said maybe District 12 will finally have a winner this year. She meant you!"

"Oh she meant you." she sounas so condescending. Why won't she listen?

"She said she's a survivor. SHE is." And the memory hurts me. My own mother doesn't believe in me.

"Only because someone helped me." She sounds so young. I look at a roll she holding. She still remembers when I gave her that bread? That was 5 years ago. I shrug. "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you."

I look at Haymitch and roll my eyes. Katniss is so clueless. I don't even want to look at her. "She has no idea. The effect she can have."

After an awkward silence that lasted about forever, Haymitch tells Katniss to steer clear of archery until her private session. Then he tells me strength is important too, but not to show it until my session with the game makers.

"And one more thing. In public I want you by each other's side every minute." Wait. I don't want that. And obviously neither does Katniss. Haymitch slams his hand onto the table. "No objections! Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You will appear amiable to each other! Now get out. Meet Effie in the elevator at ten."

Katniss marches down the hallway and slams her door. Great. Now she hates me. The girl I love hates me. But I've gotta admit. She's gorgeous when she is angry. I waa my face and brush my teeth before laying back down on the bed. She remembers that day too?

_ I was making nut bread and had just pulled a batch out of the oven when I heard my mother scream at a kid. I looked out the window and saw Katniss. She looked like the epitome of defeat. Her head down in her hands, crying. This wasn't the girl I saw at school. That girl could beat up any boy who bothered her. This girl needed protection and it was up to eleven year old me to provide it. I took two loaves of bread and burnt the edges. My mother came in just then and saw me. She backhanded me and told me to feed the bread to the pigs. I didn't even feel the pain. I was preoccupied with Katniss. I ran out and carefully tore off only the burnt parts of the bread, knowing that each good mouthful I gave to the pigs was one less mouthful for Katniss. After making sure that my witch if a mother wasn't looking I threw the breads to Katniss and ran inside. The next day at school she was looking better. I was staring at her when she caught my eye. I blushed and looked away, but not before seeing her pick a dandelion. _

_**So was that review worthy? Geez, I sound annoying even to myself. **  
_


End file.
